Kyeris Noir
Kyeris Noir is the Nightmare Child, or Chapter Master, of the mysterious Shadow Lord Chapter. He is known for his great psychic powers, which has made him his chapter’s chief librarian as well. He is also a member of the Brotherhood of the Faithful. Kyeris also shares his chapter’s hatred towards the Callidus Temple. History Kyeris, like all Shadow Lord marines, was born on Noctis, the chapter’s homeworld. At the age of eight he was inducted into the chapter’s recruitment. He managed to become a full fledge marine after twelve years in the chapter and five months later was discovered with psychic abilities. Kyeris was able to become chief librarian after 100 years and when the Shadow Lord was killed, Kyeris was asked to take the position, which he accepted willingly. During his time as Chapter Master he attended all meetings of the Brotherhood of the Faithful. He made good friends with The Chosen Oracle of the Infinite Angels, Cynical Hydan, the both being psykers. Kyeris gained more fame when he helped his chapter in a campaign against a Night Lord warband. Kyeris used his psychic powers to send images of madness into the enemy marines, driving them insane and making them much easier targets for his brothers to take out. He himself dealt the killing blow to the leader of the warband with a powerful psychic blast. The most tragic moment of his career was when he and 2 companies of the Night Lords faced off against the combine might of the Dark Lords, a warband originating from the Night Lords, and a warband called the Sons of Horus. Only the timely arrival of the Knights of Lupercal saved Kyeris Noir’s forces from death. But he had been critically injured and to make matters worse he began to experience the Curse, a geneseed mutation flaw of the Shadow Lords. But upon investigation, he managed to life it off of him and to this day has remained unaffected, though time will tell how long that lasts. Personality Kyreis is described as a merciless and calculative marine. To an outsider he is seen as a cruel warrior who shows no mercy on the battlefield. He has less care for what happens to the troops underneath him and looks down at cowardice. But to his fellow Shadow Lords, they know he cares for his fellow marines. He values the hardship his chapter has, as well as the rest of the Brotherhood. Kyreis would always speak out to anyone who disrespects his chapter. Wargear Kyeris Noir wears several relics of the chapter. One is the armor called the Spectral Ghostplate, which allows him the phase through walls. This works well for a psyker like himself. He also carries the Staff of Midnight, a powerful Obsidian Staff, that contains part of Konrad’s soul, allowing Kyeris to use it to scare, confuse and kill his enemies. Relationships Kyreis is on good terms with many other Chapter Masters of the Brotherhood. He is especially good with Cynical Hydan of the Infinite Angels Category:Primarch11 Category:Tomj8937 Category:Chapter Master